


Primal Garrus

by eswriter68



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Dominance, F/M, Mass Effect 2, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eswriter68/pseuds/eswriter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to figure out how exactly Garrus and Shepard could be romantic.  The games are full of sexy dialogue between them but the real romance scenes fade to black. With this story, I hope that you can imagine what he did with her, at least on one occasion. </p><p>I have gotten more hits off this story than my James Vega story but percentage wise I think the James story wins for kudos per hits... just because I went into more detail. I really am a Garrus girl. I hope to one day write more about him and elaborate on their relationship.  Check out my story "The Best Lieutenant", to see how James romances a new cook on the Normandy... ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Garrus

Shepard looked around her cabin quickly to see if everything was ready as she heard the elevator reach the top floor. Garrus was on his way to see her again. They had survived the Omega relay, destroyed the reaper base and made it back home. Home in the sense of Alliance space, Shepard’s home was the Normandy. She would be turning herself in soon. The irony of her fate was bitter. She knew she had saved billions of lives by destroying the Batarian system but they were going to try to charge her for the deaths of 300,000 Batarians. She had to have faith in Anderson and Hackett. Shaking the worry from her mind she smiled as her cabin door slid open and Garrus stood holding another bottle of wine. He looked far less nervous this time. he looked confident, or maybe … determined. He had argued with her about the unfairness of the judicial process and had tried to persuade her to tell the Alliance where they could stick their trial. He knew though that Shepard would do the right thing and as rebel as he felt at times he loved that she was so grounded. 

As Shepard rose to meet him Garrus watched her in admiration. She was wearing a tight leather dress that complimented her figure. “You look lovely, mmmm, as always. I have looked forward to tonight… Well since I was here the last time.” he chuckled but his eyes never left her.

“I have too, I would’ve brought you back up here right away … but it seems there was this reaper base problem that we had to deal with.” she smiled and her smile showed in her eyes as she slowly took the bottle of wine from his hand and raised on her tiptoes to kiss the side of his face.

His arm snaked around her and he pulled her close. He was definitely more confident this time. She leaned into him wrapping her free arm around him and curling the bottle of wine close between them with the other. He smelled her hair and kissed her shoulder. His face was rough but nice. She had wondered what he would feel like when she touched him. He had hard plates on his body but also parts where the skin was velvety soft. “Mmmmm I have a confession to make Shepard” he whispered seductively in her ear.

“Mmmmm what's that Garrus?” she closed her eyes as his tongue licked the nape of her neck causing exquisite sensations down her body making her arch her body towards him.

As his mouth lightly traced a line from her ear to her shoulder he spoke huskily “I...I held back … before. It was our first time and I was afraid to ruin it but now that I have had you I want you more” He pulled her waist tighter to him. “and I think.. mmmm I think you can handle it”

If Shepard had imagined a night with dinner drinks and then ...sex, she no longer cared for the order. “I want you to take me the way you want to take me, Garrus, my body is yours.”

Hearing her say those words made him so aroused. He lightly bit down on her shoulder...she sucked in her breath at the sensation and he knew tonight was going to be perfect. Releasing her slowly he took the bottle of wine and set it to the side. He removed his shirt and pants as she smiled glowing with admiration and passion. She reached to touch him but he caught her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed her fingers one by one. “Turn around” he said softly.

She smiled and turned around slowly so her back was to him. She felt his fingers touch the zipper on her dress and he slowly unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. He unclasped her bra and she shrugged it off. “Don't turn around.” he said as he kissed her shoulder again. She could hear him removing the the last of his clothing. Then his body was against her back. Warm and hard. He was aroused, she could feel his shaft against her back. His hand circled her waist and slid into her panties. He may only have 3 fingers but the size of them could cause pleasure by themselves. He stroked her as he pressed his body against her. “I want to show you what I meant about reach and flexibility.”

They were both breathing harder just touching each other. She could tell things were different this time. He was making a noise deep inside, something primal like a cat purring but he was making a rhythmic ticking noise like hearing a typewriter in another room. Whatever he was building up to it was affecting him deeply and she wanted to know, she wanted to feel what it felt to be taken like a Turian. “Yes, yes show me.” she could barely catch her breath from the magic his fingers were doing down below.

Garrus moved her forward to the fish tank and reaching down took her hands and placed them on the glass. “Keep your hands here.” and she obeyed. He dropped her panties and reached his arm around her and lifted her off her feet with ease. “Put your feet behind my knees.” he whispered as he kissed her neck again. She smiled as she wondered why Turian men had a split lower leg bone with a part sticking out in the back. She felt nervous of her weight but he held her easily. She slid her feet around him and he leaned forward locking her feet in place. He groaned deeply and she could feel his penis throbbing against her backside

He lifted her more until he was between her legs and slowly let her slide down onto his hard shaft. It sounded like he had stopped breathing but her breathing increased. “Sweet Maker’ he breathed finally. He started to slowly move in long strokes. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder again and this time he clamped down on her. 

It wasn’t painful but she couldn't move. She was at his mercy and it was mindblowing. She knew her cries of passion could probably be heard throughout the ship but she didn’t care. He had her, he had her in his arms, off her feet, and even though her hands were free she didn't feel like she could move. He was moving in and out of her in exquisite strokes. She could feel her body coming closer and closer to orgasm. His hand reached up and with two fingers on one side and one on the other he held her neck. He didn’t squeeze he just held her and pulled her away from the glass. He held her waist and neck, his mouth holding her shoulder and his knees captured her feet and he rode her, rode her hard and long. His ticking grew faster and his groaning was primal... He was huge inside her growing with each stroke. She could feel her body giving more and more to him almost to the point of pain….. she loved it … she felt her body explode and when she exploded he released his bite from her neck and screamed out in his own orgazm as her body tightened around him causing him to explode. He backed up to the wall to keep from falling with her in his arms. She held his arm and leaned her head back on him. Neither able to speak.

As soon as he could catch his breath he carried her to the bed. He was still inside her twitching. He lay down with her and she went to move away but he groaned and held her close. “Wait, wait till I go down.” he pulled her closer and kissed her neck. 

The sensation between her legs was still wonderful and now that he had released her feet and shoulder she wiggled her hips closer to him enjoying the after sex sensation. 

Garrus groaned and laughed a little… “I will never go down if you keep doing that.” he lightly smacked her bottom which just made her tighten more and he groaned again. “MMM lie still for a minute.” he whispered as his hands lightly rubbed her arm.

She was pleasantly exhausted so she smiled and did as he asked After a few minutes she felt him go down and he slid out of her. She turned to curl face to face with him. He put one leg over her and pulled her into his stomach. The size he was now was what she felt he was the first time … he had held back she thought. After being with Garrus just twice she already preferred his way and couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. “That was amazing, we can do it your way anytime you want.” she whispered as she kissed his chest. The soft skin on his stomach was velvety smooth. Such a contrast to other parts of his body. 

Garrus tilted her chin up so they were looking at each other, “You are so special to me,” he kissed her forehead, “I knew you could handle this and I wanted you ….mmm, I can't even explain the level of my passion… lets just say I might have to redo all my calibrations … I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything but touching you again since we returned from the Omega relay.”

She closed her eyes and smiled at his admission, “Well you touched me really good.” She looked up at him and reached to stroke his fringe. He groaned at the touch of the plate like feathers on his head. Hearing his reaction and remembering that this was an erogenous zone on Turians she pulled slightly on them and arched her body into his.

“SSSShepard mmmm you are starting something that you might not be able to stop. That drives me crazy.” He pulled her close pressing his shaft into her belly as it started to grow again.

“Realllly? Just like that?” she whispered laughing a little and she stroked his fringe harder and ran her mouth down his neck.

He quickly rolled on top of her pinning her again as her hands stroked his head. “You, my dear, will not walk right tomorrow... I promise you that..” He groaned in pleasure and the ticking started again as he moved between her legs…

“promises promises”


End file.
